Si hubiera sabido, como salvar una vida
by Momo and cream
Summary: Se ha terminado el Holy Road y con ello Ishido Shuuji pasa a ser el antiguo Seitei pero Endou y sus amigos quieren saber que le sucedio a Goenji... Pasen a leer!


**_Disclamer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son mios son propiedad de Level-5 _**

**_Para hacer este fic he utilizado el cover de "How to save a life" hecho por el cast de Grey's Anatomy pero es cantada originalmente por The Fray. _**

**_Espero que les guste esta historia._**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>How to save a life"<strong>_

El torneo del Holy Road había terminado dando como ganador al Instituto Raimon y con ello al nuevo Seitei, Hibiki Seijo.

Los 16 ex-jugadores del Raimon en compañía de las ex- gerentes y el nuevo equipo del Raimon caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta gigantesca.

-Entrenador Endou- dijo Tenma- ¿A que hemos venido?-

-Pronto lo veras Tenma- respondió el castaño sin dejar de mirar la puerta

Endou y Kidou abrieron la puerta con esfuerzo, una vez que estuvo abierta entraron. Aquella habitación era muy extensa, tanto del lado izquierdo como del derecho había unos grandes ventanales los cueles dejaban que la luz del atardecer entrara, frente al ventanal de la derecha había un sofá y frente a este había un sillón. Endou y compañía entraron -

-Así que han ganado Endou- hablo una voz desconocida para los niños del Raimon pero conocida para los ex jugadores, todo miraron el centro de la habitación.

El chico asintió.

**Step one you say we need to talk…****Paso uno… Tú dices "Necesitamos hablar"**

-Goenji, necesitamos hablar- dijo Kazemaru

Goenji los miro desconfiado, mientras el ex capitán del Raimon se sentaba en el sofá que estaba a la derecha-

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk… El camina, tú dices "siéntate solo una charla"**

-Solo queremos hablar- dijo- sé que es de mala educación pero siéntate- añadió el castaño

**He smiles politely back at you…El te sonríe amablemente  
>You stare politely right on through…Tu lo atraviesas atentamente con la mirada<strong>

El peli crema lo miro unos segundos y sonrió con nostalgia. Mientras que el castaño miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

**Some sort of window to your right…Hay una especie de ventana a tu derecha**

Una vez que Goenji se sentó frente a Endou, el entrenador del Raimon miro detrás de él y se percato del ventanal.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto- ¿Por qué estas de parte del Sector V?-

El chico lo miro fijamente- Eso es algo que no te importa, Endou-

Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos y el castaño no fue la excepción.

**As he goes left and you stay right…mientras el va a la izquierda y tú te quedas a la derecha**

Goenji bajo la mirada, se puso de pie y camino hacia el ventanal que había a la izquierda, mientras que Endou miro sus manos las cuales temblaban

**Between the lines of fear and blame…entre las líneas del temor y la culpa**

**And you begin to wonder why you came…comienzas a preguntarte ¿Por qué viniste?**

-¿Qué le paso a Goenji? ¿Qué puedo decirle?- se preguntaba mentalmente Endou.

Kazemaru se acerco a él –Endou, ¿Estas bien?-

-Kazemaru, ¿Por qué hemos venido?-

El peli azul suspiro y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo respondió- Hemos venido para ver si aun podemos hacer algo por Goenji-

Mamoru sonrió y miro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y estudiantes.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend… ¿Dónde me equivoque?, Perdí un amigo**

- Goenji, a mi…-pausó- a todos nosotros nos interesa saber que fue lo que te paso-

-¿Qué les importa?- se bufo- No me hagas reír, si en verdad les importara- se giro para verlos- ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?-

**Somewhere along in the bitterness…en alguna parte, en medio de la amargura**

Los presentes miraron a Goenji.

-Ustedes no estuvieron allí - los ojos de Goenji denotaban una profunda tristeza- Endou, ¿Aun puedes decir que les importa?-

**I would have stayed up with you all night…y me hubiese quedado despierto contigo toda la noche**

Los chicos se sintieron culpables, de una u otra forma Goenji tenía razón ellos no habían estado con él cuando más los necesito.

-Yuuka… murió- dijo este haciendo que sus ex amigos se sorprendieran- ella iba a recogerme al aeropuerto, una vez que nos reunimos caminamos rumbo a casa y ella pateo el balón mal, este se desvió hacia la calle…- la voz de Goenji se quebró- no se fijo y la atropellaron… ella no resistió el golpe y…- la voz del peli crema se hizo inaudible

**Had I known how to save a life…si hubiera sabido, como salvar una vida…**

Natsumi, Fuyuka, Aki y Haruna comenzaron a llorar, Fubuki entendía lo que Goenji sentía, Kazemaru y los otros miraban el piso, los chicos del nuevo Raimon no entendían pero podían ver que es persona llamada Yuuka significaba mucho para el Seitei y para sus ídolos. Endou por otra parte abria y cerraba la boca aun no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Yuuka esta ¿Muerta?- se pregunto mentalmente- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Estuvo un año en coma por que la atropellaron y pasan nueve años, la atropellan y ¿Muere?-

**Let him know that you know best…Hazle saber que tu sabes más que nadie**

-Goenji-hablo Endou- Lo siento- pauso- pero recuerda que Yuuka era la persona a quien más le gustaba verte jugar, no puedes manchar su memoria controlando el Futbol-

-¿Tu que puedes saber? Endou-

-Yo lo sé-

**Cause after all you do know best…por que después de todo si sabes más que nadie**

-Lo sé mejor que tu- el ex delantero de fuego lo miro con desdén- y por eso es mejor que detengas todo esto-

**Try to slip past his defense…Trata de penetrar sus defensas**

**Without granting innocence... sin tenerle compasión**

-No seas tonto, Endou- dijo agresivamente el seitei- por un momento deja de ser aquel niño de secundaria que eras y piensa como adulto-

-¡Goenji, basta!- exclamo Aki

-El único que se está portando como un niño… ¡Eres tú!- intervino Fubuki

-Ya escuchaste- dijo Endou seriamente- Por primera vez, no estoy tratando de razonar contigo para que veas al futbol como nuestro amigo, lo que yo quiero es que vulvas a ser el de antes-

**Lay down a list of what is wrong… muéstrale una lista de lo que está mal**

-Goenji, recuerda que Kageyama y Garshield intentaron hacer casi lo mismo que tu- comento Someoka

-Pero… al final esas personas acabaron muriendo- murmuro Kido mirando al sobrino de Kageyama quien sollozaba- o en la cárcel-

**The things you've told him all along…Las cosas que ya le dijiste **

-¿Entiendes?- pregunto Kazemaru- Nosotros no queremos que termines así-

**And pray to God he hears you…Y ruégale a Dios que te escuche  
>And pray to God he hears you...Y ruégale a Dios que te escuche.<strong>

Goenji desvió su mirada al piso, sus amigos le miraban preocupados y tristes, los niños se limitaban a tratar de entender la situación.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend… ¿Dónde me equivoque?, Perdí un amigo**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness…en alguna parte, en medio de la amargura  
>I would have stayed up with you all night…y me hubiese quedado despierto contigo toda la noche<br>Had I known how to save a life…si hubiera sabido, como salvar una vida…**

-No lo entiendo, Kazemaru- musito- ¡No lo entiendo!-

El entrenador de Raimon comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Es mas no quiero entendenderlo-

-¿No quieres entenderlo?- susurró Endou

**As he begins to raise his voice…a medida que el comienza a alzar la voz **

-¡No! Y quiero que se retiren- exclamo

-Pero Goenji…-

-¡Dejen de hacer esto!-

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice…tu le bajas la tuya y le concedes una última elección**

-Goenji…-

-¡B-A-S-T-A!-

Endou suspiro – Bien, nos iremos pero primero quiero que tomes una decisión-

El chico miro al castaño.

**Drive until you lose the road…manejas hasta que pierdes el camino**

-Uno: Sigues ayudando al Sector V esperas a que te atrapen como a Kageyama o a Garshield –

-¿O?-

**Or break with the ones you've followed…o te separas de aquellos a quienes haz acompañado**

-O dejas a esta organización y delatas a las personas que están tras todo esto-

**He will do one of two things…el hará una de dos cosas**

El peli crema le contemplo sorprendido y confundido.

-¿Qué decides?-

**He will admit to everything…admitirá todo**

-Yo…-

**Or he'll say he's just not the same…o dirá que ya no es el mismo**

-Yo…-

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came…y tu comienzas a preguntarte ¿Por qué viniste?**

Los presentes lo miraban con inquietud y se preguntaban ¿Qué es lo que responderá?

Endou le examinaba atentamente.

-Yo…- volvió a decir Shuuya

-¿Qué es lo que responderá?-se pregunto mentalmente- le he dado dos opciones pero sigue repitiendo "Yo…"- Endou miro a sus amigos- Si dice que nos ayudara habremos cumplido nuestro objetivo pero si declina la oferta buena y acepta la otra ¿Qué es lo que hare? Si eso ocurre ¡No habrá servido de nada que viniese aquí!-

-Yo, no puedo dejar al Sector V- respondió Goenji haciendo que Endou y los demás le miraran sorprendidos

-¡Goenji, por favor recapacita!- chillo Haruna

-No puedo, ni quiero dejar al Sector V- expreso firmemente el chico

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend… ¿Dónde me equivoque?, Perdí un amigo  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness…en alguna parte, en medio de la amargura<br>I would have stayed up with you all night…y me hubiese quedado despierto contigo toda la noche  
>Had I known how to save a life…si hubiera sabido, como salvar una vida…<strong>

- ¡¿Por qué no quieres entender? ¿Acaso no entiendes que estamos preocupados?-

-¡Entiende tu Endou! No todo es felicidad- respondió con el mismo todo de voz que el castaño- por ello hazme el favor de retírate y llevarte a esos niños y a los demás-

Mamoru bajo la cabeza y cerro su maño derecha en un puño apretándola tan fuerte que se uso blanca.

-Ojala recapacites por ti mismo- dio media vuelta y se acerco a sus amigos y alumnos- Vámonos-

-Endou…- musito Kazemaru

Todas las personas con las que alguna vez convivio Goenji Shuuya salieron de las instalaciones del Sector V dejando solo al antiguo Seitei.

-Esto es lo mejor- se dijo así mismo mientras miraba por el ventanal como sus amigos de la secundaria se marchaban.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado?<em>**

**_Tenma: ¡Por favor ayuden a Momo-san con un review! -sale gritando con un cartel- _**

**_Shinsuke: Le servira para comer, favor de cooperar si es que les ha gustado lo escrito -sale detras de Tenma- _**

**_Ambos: Por su atencion gracias -se van del escenario- _**

**_Ya los leyeron ¿Me lo regalan? No importa la critica solo que no usen palabras groseras _**

**_Sayonara soshite GAMBATTE_**

**_Att: Natsumi Momo =)_**


End file.
